


Count my heartbeat till you slow

by bxbee



Series: We're like a bad fanfiction; You and I [1]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Real Person Fiction, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Comfort, Established Relationship, Fluff, Literal Sleeping Together, Living Together, M/M, Nightmares
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-22
Updated: 2020-07-22
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:42:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25441861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bxbee/pseuds/bxbee
Summary: Even when he's asleep, George is a comforting presence to Dream.
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)
Series: We're like a bad fanfiction; You and I [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1842760
Comments: 6
Kudos: 321





	Count my heartbeat till you slow

**Author's Note:**

> writing practice /: tryna get on that GRIND so you might be seeing more of me unless I change my mind pssfh. i find myself incapable of writing fanfiction! No matter how hard I try! So baby steps, we're starting out small. 
> 
> the "character A wakes up from a nightmare and character B comforts them" cliche except George is OUT LIKE A LIGHT the whole damn time PFFT. Common fanfiction scenarios like this are better for writing practice because you don't have to come up with any new ideas, you just need to focus on the execution, which I like because I'm disgustingly uncreative with my writing ideas. i have like fifty wips in my google drive and they're all ??????? it's terrifying.

Dream startles awake in the wee hours of the morning. His heart is racing, pounding deafeningly in his ears, and he's hyperaware of the sticky sweat that plasters his clothes onto his body uncomfortably. He's still gasping for air, trying to escape from some unseen horror that isn't really there; muscles stiff and limbs locked from sleep and panic. The room feels too hot, the air uncomfortably thick and stuffy, and the thin blankets suddenly seem claustrophobic, like they're trapping him and binding him tighter together. He tries to kick them off his legs, but they tangle more and more until Dream is practically thrashing around in them, feeling like he can't breathe even though his legs are the part of him that's trapped. Desperate for escape, he finally manages to kick them off, and his legs feel a hundred times lighter and free, even if the blankets were thin and barely there. Dream sits up and tries to get a grip on himself. The sun hasn't risen yet, and Dream doesn't want to bother blinding himself with the light of his phone screen to check the time. The panic is starting to fade away, but Dream still feels lightheaded and out of touch with reality when he stands up. He peels his sweaty shirt off and sighs, not bothering to turn on the lights as he makes his way out of the bedroom. 

The sound of the water running is a lot duller than it normally is. Dream's head feels like it's underwater, or in a bubble; but he likes it. Everything is softer, gentler, and farther away from him. The morning is quiet and the air is cool in the kitchen, soothing his hot skin. He downs one glass of water, then another, and then a third, before he feels like himself again. 

The bedroom feels different now. He turns on the AC and the hum of it is soothing white noise that fades into the background. Dream feels like he can breathe. He crawls back into bed and the blankets aren't the same prison that they seemed to have been before. The fabric is soft on his bare skin and it feels good, comfortable, and safe. His head sinks into his pillow and he turns towards the other sleeping figure on the other side of his bed, miraculously still fast asleep. Dream scooches across the bed, crossing the empty space between them until there is none left. 

Dream carefully places his head on the other's chest, so that his ear is pressed right above his heart. George's heartbeat is steady and comforting, and Dream finds himself relaxing even if he's half on top of the smaller male. George is a delightfully deep sleeper, and Dream is grateful for it at times like this when he doesn't want anybody to see him fall apart. But after a second thought, he thinks that he wouldn't really mind if George was a light sleeper either. He knows George would never think less of him, and would always be willing to comfort him, even if he's awkward about it. Dream snorts at that. He's a softie now, but it's fine! The thought of it isn't as repulsive as he once thought it was. The soft fabric of George's shirt against the side of his face and the steady rise and fall of his breathing soothes him, making him sleepy again. He's fine. Everything is fine. He loves George and George loves him. 

_George loves him, _he thinks giddily. It's not a new realization, but his chest is warm and is filling with something slow and viscous, like honey all the same. Dream smiles and closes his eyes.__

**Author's Note:**

> Dream wakes up for the second time that day to slender fingers scratching his head. The room is bright with the golden sunlight of the morning and is warm against his face. He's still laying on top of George, who is awake, and petting his head, and his ear is still pressed against George's heart. 
> 
> Tha-thump. Tha-thump. Tha-thump. 
> 
> He loves George. George loves him. No matter how many times he thinks it, he still gets little butterflies in his stomach. 
> 
> George hasn't realized that he has awakened, so Dream opts to lie still for a bit longer, just to hear the
> 
> Tha-thump. Tha-Thump. Tha-thump. 
> 
> that means that right in the moment, everything is okay.


End file.
